Tan solo un Milagro, Sherlock
by Grissina
Summary: John visita la tumba de Sherlock el día de su cumpleaños.


**Tan Solo Un Milagro, Sherlock**

NA:_ Con permiso de Marta a quien le regalé la versión en catalán de este fic el año pasado, lo publico este año, traducido, como regalo a vosotr s por mi cumpleaños al puro estilo Hobbit. ¡Espero que os guste!_

* * *

La Navidad había sido siempre una época feliz. Incluso en los momentos más duros y oscuros de mi vida, por estas fechas la ilusión siempre volvía a mí. La Navidad era una época de alegría, de amor, de familia, de ilusión. Pero ese año parecía imposible sentirme feliz.

Caminar por la calle y ver la gente comprando en las tiendas decoradas, ver parejas abrazadas paseando por las calles iluminadas por miles de bombillas de colores, oír corales juveniles cantando villancicos en puntos concurridos de la ciudad. Todas aquellas imágenes, sonidos y sensaciones que normalmente me hacían sonreír, ese año me hacían encogerme y estremecerme.

El sonido de los villancicos me llevaba a la última Navidad, cuando Sherlock aún estaba vivo, cuando habíamos celebrado las fiestas, a regañadientes, en la sala del 221B de Baker Street, primero con los amigos, luego solos. Las luces parpadeantes me transportaban, cruelmente, a escenas de crímenes llenas de coches patrullas. La imagen de la gente feliz, las parejas, les familias, me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

No había podido volver a poner los pies en 221B. Lo había intentado; La señora Hudson no merecía que le abandonara yo también; Pero no había podido. Por el contrario, cada mes había acabado pasando por el cementerio dos o tres veces. Necesitaba ver la piedra negra y fría que marcaba el lugar de reposo de Sherlock Holmes. Porque mi mente y mi corazón no podían aceptar que mi compañero, mi amigo, mi Sherlock, estuviera allí.

—Mañana se acaba la Navidad Sherlock —murmuré mirando la piedra negra que insolente y arrogante como el propio Sherlock seguía allí plantada—. Yo pensaba que no me podías romper más el corazón. Pero supongo que no hay nada que no puedas hacer, incluso desde donde sea que estés.

Me negaba a llorar por él, ni siquiera allí, ni siquiera estando solo. Porque él no estaba allí, no podía estar. De un día para otro, aquella piedra desaparecería y él volvería a nuestro piso del 221B y yo por fin podría volver a su lado.

—Haz un milagro, Sherlock. Solo uno. Y nunca más te pediré otro. Quiero que vuelvas a mí, pero no es eso lo que te pido. Si no has vuelto ya, es que no quieres o no puedes. Pero dime que no estás aquí. Regálame esto. Todavía es Navidad. Y si Navidad te parece una estupidez hazlo por tu cumpleaños, es mañana. Quiero celebrarlo contigo, como celebramos el último, juntos.

La mañana siguiente, 6 de Enero, al llegar delante de la tumba con la señora Hudson, ya había dos ofrendas florales.

La más opulenta era una corona de flores idéntica a la del día del funeral de Sherlock. Aún no estaba seguro de si era de Mycroft, de Lestrade, o quizá la única muestra de pésame que Molly se había permitido. A parte de mí mismo, la joven forense, era la única que pasado casi un año aún no había superado la desaparición de Sherlock. Ella, pero, al contrario de mí, actuaba desde poco después del funeral como si nada no hubiera pasado y en cualquier momento Sherlock tuviera que cruzar las puertas de la morgue de Saint Barts exigiendo su total atención y disposición a ayudarle con algún macabro experimento con algún cuerpo tomado prestado. Ambos nos negábamos a donarlo por perdido, ella, pero, lo negaba si se lo preguntabas y sencillamente había retomado su vida como si nada, talmente como si aquello solo fuera un impasse, no había llorado la muerte de Sherlock y simplemente esperaba paciente su vuelta. Yo la envidiaba. También esperaba su vuelta, pero había sido incapaz de sobreponerme a su ausencia.

La que a mí me llamó la atención, pero, fueron dos rosas, roja y amarilla, ligadas con un sencillo lazo verde, dejadas sobre la piedra negra.

Ante la atónita mirada de la señora Hudson no pude evitar alargar la mano y cogerlas. Eran de tallo exageradamente largo y les habían quitado las espinas. Estaban húmedas de rocío y desprendían la dulce fragancia que tanto me gustaba.

Inmediatamente mi mente dio un salto en el tiempo, transportándome a un jardín de rosas, tras una pequeña iglesia, en el pequeño pueblo de Baskerville, donde Sherlock me dijo por primera vez "lo siento" en medio de un caso que nos trastornó a los dos; Y donde más tarde, cuando todo había pasado, Sherlock me pidió disculpas de nuevo con un beso que ninguno de los dos había previsto. Él me había utilizado de conejillo de indias y yo no estaba dispuesto a perdonarle tan fácilmente. No creo que siquiera él fuera consciente de lo que su disculpa desencadenaría.

¿Quien podía haber dejado allí esa ofrenda? Una rosa roja. ¿Quién a parte de mí lo amaba en el sentido que esa rosa sin espinas indicaba?

Aquél tren de pensamiento era doloroso. Demasiado. ¿Y tenía yo derecho a sentirme celoso de esa ofrenda cuando en ése tiempo de ausencia yo había intentado llenar el vacío casándome?

Como de costumbre reprimí las lágrimas, devolví las rosas donde estaban y después acompañé a la Señora Hudson a la entrada.

Sin mirar demasiado lo que cogía, compré un pequeño pomo a la florista de la puerta y volví a entrar en el cementerio.

La lápida de Constanza era muy sencilla. Blanca, pequeña, sin dedicatoria.

—Hola "mi pequeña" —susurré al saludar.

Constanza era la única cosa buena que me había pasado en todos esos meses, hasta poco antes de Navidad, cuando su cuerpo había dicho basta.

—Desde el primer al último momento fuiste mi luz, Connie, mi consuelo, mi "amiga querida" —murmuré acariciando la pequeña lápida blanca con la mano, evocando imágenes de su piel bruna, suave, sus labios rellenos, siempre sonrientes, y sus espectaculares ojos negros, más llenos de vida de la que su cuerpo nunca pudo aguantar.

Con cuidado retiré de la lápida el pomo marchito que alguna amiga suya debía haberle traído días atrás. Yo no había vuelto allí desde el día de su funeral y las flores que había llevado, un pomo de rosas rosas, habían sido enterradas con ella.

Probablemente si la señora Hudson no hubiera insistido tanto en que la acompañara de vuelta a "casa" (había dicho refiriéndose al 221B) invitándome a comer con ella, yo no habría dado media vuelta con la única excusa que me podía librar de esa situación tan incómoda: visitar la tumba de mi esposa.

Cuando dejaba el pomo de flores frescas en su sitio noté de refilón un movimiento detrás de mí y sobresaltado me giré.

Un hombre alto, mal vestido y sucio me observaba desde una distancia prudencial. Llevaba en la mano una chaqueta verde de jardinero y entonces recordé haberle visto un rato antes no muy lejos de la tumba de Sherlock.

—¿Quien eres? ¿Por qué me sigues? —dije llevándome la mano a la parte baja de la espalda donde desde casi hacía un año siempre llevaba mi arma.

El desconocido, que parecía un vagabundo, dio unos pasos atrás alejándose de mí.

—No —le ordené yo sin moverme de sitio, sacando el arma y apuntándolo.

Hacía tiempo que de vez en cuando me sentía observado y ahora que tenía la oportunidad de desentrañar quien y por qué me vigilaba no pensaba dejarla pasar.

—¿Quien eres? ¿Y por qué me sigues? —repetí, esta vez con más autoridad.

El desconocido bajó la cabeza y yo noté la adrenalina liberándose a bocanadas a mi torrente sanguíneo.

Tres cosas sucedieron entonces, tan rápidamente que a ojos de muchos podría parecer que fueron simultáneas: Él se quitó la capucha liberando una exuberante cabellera rubia, mi mano empezó a temblar levemente pero de forma incontrolable, y mi mente registró por primera vez que en la otra mano el vagabundo llevaba las rosas de Sherlock.

—¿Por qué tienes las rosas de Sherlock? —pregunté atónito, confundido por un pánico irracional que se había apoderado de mi recorriéndome el esqueleto.

Por toda respuesta él dio un paso hacia mí, mi mano, la que sostenía el arma, empezó a tambalearse peligrosamente y él dio un segundo paso, y luego otro más, acercándose a mí y ofreciéndome la rosas.

Su gesto, el movimiento de sus brazos, o el de todo el cuerpo al andar, hizo saltar algún resorte dentro de mi cerebro.

—Respira, John —fue el siguiente imput de información que mi cerebro fue capaz de registrar.

Sherlock estaba de pie delante de mí, a penas a unos centímetros de mí, y me cogía el brazo derecho con suavidad mientras apartaba la pistola que, temblorosa, aún le apuntaba el pecho.

Al toque de su contacto estallé en un llanto ahogado. Instintivamente alcé el brazo de nuevo, apuntándole directo al corazón. Tuve que alzar la otra mano para estabilizar el arma que brandaba inestable.

Él alzó los brazos lentamente, con prudencia.

—Soy yo, John —dijo la voz grave de Sherlock.

—Estás vivo —fue todo cuanto pude decir en mi estado de estupor.

—Sí.

—¿Cómo? Te vi saltar —dije cerrando lo ojos, intentando no recordar esas imágenes, las lágrimas me quemaban las mejillas heladas por el aire frío del invierno—. Te vi…

—La mente —me interrumpió él—. Todos somos sugestionables bajo las condiciones adecuadas.

—Pero no me drogaste —balbuceé yo excitado y desconcertado—. Se lo hice comprobar, Molly dijo que no había rastros de… ¡Ella lo sabía! —exclamé de repente, atando cabos.

Claro que Molly no había reaccionado de forma normal al supuesto suicidio de Sherlock...

—Se podría decir que ella ha sido mi Constanza —dijo apartando la mirada de mí al pronunciar el nombre de mi difunta esposa.

—¿Te has casado con Molly? —exclamé yo incrédulo, sin siquiera sorprenderme de que supiera quien era Constanza y qué había significado para mí.

—Evidentemente que no. Estoy muerto ¿recuerdas? No me puedo casar —dijo él en su tono de exasperada molestia, pero ante mi evidente y total incomprensión añadió—. Molly ha sido mi luz, mi amiga, mi consuelo en uno de los momentos más oscuros de mi vida.

Yo le miré aún intentando entender el alcance de sus palabras. Por fin las lágrimas parecían haberse detenido.

—Sí, ella lo sabia, John. No habría podido engañar a Mycroft sin ella.

—¿Quien más lo sabía? —pregunté fríamente, bajando el arma y secándome los ojos.

—Les flores no son de la Molly —dijo él sin responder a mi pregunta, observándome con una intensidad que me hizo estremecer. ¿O quizá fuera el frío?

¿De quien más podían ser esas flores? ¿Quien más podía llevar una rosa roja como esa a la tumba de Sherlock?

—¿Irene Adler? —pregunté con la voz estrangulada—. Pero murió en…

—No —me cortó él—. Mycroft habría sabido que aún estaba vivo si hubiera acudido a ella. Y sí, ella sigue viva, John.

—Por el amor de Dios, Sherlock —exclamé.

—¿Lo siento? —dijo él alzando una ceja, claramente divertido por mi expresión.

—La muerte te ha vuelto cruel —le acusé—. ¿Desde cuando verme sufrir te divierte?

—Estoy contento de verte de nuevo John, eso es todo.

Su sonrisa fue tan radiante que le habría podido girar la cara. Así que apreté los puños. Aún llevaba el arma en la mano y más enfadado que ora cosa subí el brazo de nuevo. Pero lo dos sabíamos que no dispararía. Ni siquiera había puesto el dedo en el gatillo.

Sherlock suspiró teatralmente y dijo:

—Las flores eran mías, John.

Aquello me desconcertó.

—Eran para ti —añadió delante de mi perplejidad.

—¿Para mí? ¿En tu tumba? —dije demasiado desconcertado para bajar el arma.

—Eran un mensaje. Hasta hace poco confiabas en mí, en que volvería, en que seguía vivo. Pero en algún momento de Navidad decidiste decir basta. He sido capaz de fingir mi propia muerte por ti, me he mantenido alejado tanto como he podido, pero no quiero sacrificar nuestra relación.

—¿Y entonces por qué demonios has esperado tanto para volver? —Le reprendí a gritos, brandando la pistola delante de su cara—. ¿A caso serás capaz de decirme que no sabía que te estaba esperando?

—¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que el motivo por el que fingí mi muerte aún estaba vigente? —Me atacó él en tono dolido, evidentemente molesto por mi resentimiento y mi manca de visión.

—¡Esta es otra! —Exclamé yo impertérrito a su mal humor. Si alguien tenía derecho a estar indignado aquí era yo—. Saltaste. ¿Por qué? Esperaste a hacerlo delante de mí —le retraje—. Y encimas me dijiste que todo lo que ese loco decía era verdad, que me habías mentido desde el principio —dije yo pasándome la mano con la pistola por el cabello.

—No salté delante de ti —dijo él a penas conteniendo el tono mofeta que usaba con Sally y Anderson—, salté delante de los francotiradores que te apuntaban —ante la impresión que esa nueva información me causó él moderó el tono—. Esperé a hacerlo a que estuvieras allí por dos motivos. El principal: por ti. Porque necesitaba ver que estabas bien, asegurarme que no saltaba por nada. El segundo, el práctico —el importante quería decir, pero se lo calló—: para hacer el máximo posible para que te lo creyeras. Si tú no te lo creías nadie lo haría. Lo siento —se disculpó encogiéndose de hombros como si pidiera perdón por haberse equivocado de número de teléfono—. Era la única manera de terminar con la amenaza.

Lo miré intensamente. Guardé el arma y finalmente dije, aún en tono duro, acusativo:

—Y ahora me dirás que eres tan bueno que lo has planeado todo para poder volver justo el día de tu cumpleaños.

—No John. Ahora te diré que por tu culpa soy débil —empezó a decirme exaltado—. Ahora te diré que por tu culpa no he podido acabar el trabajo. Ahora te diré que…

—¿Por mi culpa? —le interrumpí yo alzando las cejas. Pero por alguna razón esta vez no me había exaltado. Quizá estaba demasiado contento de ver que aún era capaz de hacerle reaccionar, hacerle salir de sus casillas por hacerme enfadar con sus despropósitos.

—No observas John. Ves, pero no observas —dijo empezando a gesticular, como siempre que las emociones que le embargaban eran demasiado poderosas para contenerlas en su postura erigida y altiva—. Una rosa roja, símbolo inequívoco del amor y la pasión, una rosa amarilla, símbolo de amistad y alegría, ambas sin espinas, símbolo de amor a primera vista, un lazo verde símbolo de esperanza —enumeró teatralmente sin apartar un segundo su mirada gris de mí—. Era un mensaje claro John, "espérame, te quiero, volveremos a estar juntos" —añadió con brutalidad—. Pero tú ya habías decidido no esperar más y no lo has querido entender.

Tuve que luchar para no sonreír.

—¿No has pensado que quizá es culpa tuya Sherlock? ¿Qué quizá el mensaje llegaba tarde? —le pregunté extrañamente calmado.

—Sí. Sé que la culpa es mía. Pero por eso estoy aquí, John —dijo mucho más calmado después de la explosión de unos instantes antes—. Aunque ahora que lo sabes vuelves a estar en peligro.

—¿No has pensado que quizás prefiero estar a tu lado en peligro que sano y salvo solo?

—Sí, por eso estoy aquí —dijo, y me alargó las flores por tercera vez.

Y yo, evidentemente, las acepté.


End file.
